Casement window assemblies are well-known within the window industry. Generally, the casement window assembly includes a rectangular frame assembly and a window assembly. The frame assembly supports the window assembly when the window assembly is in either a closed position or an open position. The window assembly includes a glass pane supported by a plurality of frame members. The frame assembly includes a plurality of frame members and a lock assembly. The lock assembly includes a keeper and related hardware, including a pin, a handle, and a rotary device. The keeper is generally mounted to one of the frame members of the window assembly. Typically, the pin is affixed to an interior portion of one frame member and coupled to the handle. The pin engages the keeper when the window assembly is in the closed or nearly-closed position. The rotary device permits a user to move the window assembly between opened and closed positions.
In conventional window assemblies, the keeper is cooperatively positioned with the pin such that the keeper receives the pin when the user actuates the handle. Prior to actuating the handle, the user rotates the rotary device to move the window assembly from the open position to the closed position. Similarly, the keeper disengages the pin when the user actuates the handle and rotates the handle to move the window assembly from the closed position to the open position. The engagement between the keeper and the pin is essential to secure the window assembly in the closed position.
In the window industry, a number of tests are utilized to evaluate the strength of the casement window assembly, including the keeper. One such test evaluates the strength of the keeper by applying a progressive amount of force to the keeper until it fails. A keeper fails the test when it deforms such that it can no longer engage the pin and, as a result, no longer secure the window assembly. Conventional keepers can withstand approximately 250 pounds of force or loading.
In another type of test, commonly referred to as an impact/cycle test, a projectile impacts the window assembly in two spots. The window assembly is then pressure-cycled to ensure that it does not open in a simulated hurricane. To meet this strength standard, manufacturers of casement window assemblies typically utilize a plurality of conventional keepers, often more than three sets of keepers and pins per casement window assembly. This significantly increases the cost of the window hardware and as a result, the cost of the casement window assembly.
Consequently, there is a need for a keeper having increased strength such that less hardware is necessary for the casement window assembly to meet the industry standards for strength. The present invention is provided to solve these and other deficiencies.